


Loving Fire

by eternal_moonie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Porn Battle XI prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Axel/Roxas, desperate, marks, flame, feel.





	Loving Fire

Loving Fire

Enough is enough.

He's been hiding his feelings from Roxas ever since he became part of Organization XIII.

Everytime he sees that boy he becomes desperate to touch him, even more when they are on missions together. 

It isn't about how quickly they have to accomplish their mission, heck, they can spend as long as they want to finish the mission of the day... the only rule is to go back to headquarters when they are done.

How he longs to take Roxas, show him how he really feels about him. Every night he imagines them having sex in a ring of fire, sometimes Roxas on top and him being the bottom and other times it is the other way around. 

He wants to Mark Roxas as his, so everybody will know that Roxas belongs to him. To Axel and nobody else.

While on another mission in Twilight Town is the moment he reveals his true feelings.

He creates a ring of fire around them, to which Roxas turns to him.

"What the fuck, Axel? We've got a mission to accomplish!"

"I don't care." Axel fires back at him, as he opens the buttons of that shirt that Roxas is wearing. 

A Keyblade is summoned by Roxas. 

"What are you doing, man? You're acting strange." 

"It's still me, Roxas." Axel says, throwing the Keyblade away, which disappears into thin air as he continues to open his friend's shirt.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Axel?" Roxas asks.

"Can't you see? I love you, Roxas. I want you so bad I created a ring of fire so you won't escape me."

Roxas is shocked. "You... you feel the same then?" he whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have gone to such lengths as to create this in the first place." Axel says.

He sees Roxas smile and then his hands are touching his clothes. 

"If you had just talked about it at Castle Oblivion I would have done this much sooner." Roxas whispers, his mouth on Axel's.

"Hmm," his friend moans. 

But he doesn't take his clothes off, oh no, Roxas only slips a hand in Axel's pants to caress that cock of his. 

"I promise when we get back, there will be more. Just... the mission first." Roxas whispers against his friend's lips as he strokes Axel's hard cock.

"Nnnnhhh... do you promise to ride me, Roxas?" Axel asks which is followed by a blush.

"Of course, baby. You got it." Roxas says.

Axel purrs in contempt, but his hand shoots out and wraps around his friend's cock. 

"Hah!!" Roxas moans, for the grip Axel has on his cock is stronger, no, tighter, than the one he has on Axel's cock.

Together they stroke one another until climax. 

Only one pair of clothes is stained by cum while the other person receives the cum of his boyfriend on his bare chest. 

"This can only be the promise of much more fun in the bedroom." Axel says, pulling Roxas closer so he feels his boyfriend's body against his cumstained chest. 

"I totally agree," Roxas whispers, frenchkissing Axel one last time before he finishes his sentence. "so hurry up so we can finish this mission. The sooner we finish, the sooner we are in bed so I can ride you to another orgasm."

"OOhhhh yeah," Axel says with a naughty twinkle in his eye as he wills the ring of fire to disappear.


End file.
